Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to transistors and more specifically to substrate contacts for transistors.
Description of the Related Art
Integrated circuits include transistors and contact structures for regions in the substrate of the integrated circuit.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates identical items unless otherwise noted. The Figures are not necessarily drawn to scale.